One Chance
by xVampxPupx
Summary: However, there was a day coming up, that would help Haru. It was a day of chocolate, and roses, and confessions. No, not Mother's Day, idiot. Valentine's Day. Yes, this day, Haru thought, was going to be perfect.


**A/N: Because the other one got deleted! D:**

**I do not own KHR.**

**If I did.. well..**

* * *

Only once in a while did Haru ever felt like this. What was it you ask? Well you see, there as a certain male that she liked, but she had no idea how to..tell him that. No, it was Tsuna if that was what you were thinking. This man, was no one other than Kyoya Hibari. Why, was Haru crushing on Hibari you ask? Well, Narrator will not tell you because Narrator does not know all of the details.

However, there was a day coming up, that would help Haru. It was a day of chocolate, and roses, and confessions.

No, not Mother's Day, idiot.

Valentine's Day.

Yes, this day, Haru thought, was going to be perfect.

At the moment, Haru was looking over a list of ingredients for the chocolate she was going to make. After deciding that she didn't want to make normal chocolate, she contemplated on making Hibird-shaped chocolate, so it had some sentimental meaning.

Haru smiled to herself. She hoped that it would all turn out well.

_DING DONG_

It was probably Kyoko. Haru had invited her friend over to go shopping. The two friends were also going to make the chocolate together. Kyoko smiled as the door opened. "Really?"

Haru nodded. "Haru is ready!" She cheered, and the two walked off, whilst blabbering on and on about the chocolate, and crushes.

Kyoko merely smiled as Haru went on and on about the chocolate. The two were close friends, so Kyoko already knew about Haru's long time crush on Hibari. And the opposite, Haru with Kyoko's crush that the Narrartor will not mention because the Narrator does not want to.

Haru walked into the kitchen, with twice the amount of ingredients that she really needed. The girl told herself that it was because she wanted to make extra from her other friends, but it was really just in case she messed up on something.

Haru stood in her kitchen, staring at the bowl in front of her. She knew she had to do this right. Unfortunately, she did not have Kyoko helping her because she too, had chocolates to make.

But it was alright.

And so Haru started, making sure that everything was precise, and she didn't overdo, or underdo anything. She wanted it to be perfect. Of course, she didn't forget to put a little love in it. Everything taste better with love, or so her grandmother said. At first, Haru didn't believe it. However, after tasting her grandmother's cooking over and over, she started to.

After three(excruciating) long hours (she took a lot of breaks) the girl finally finished. It took her longer than expected, but she finally got it done. Good this she bought extra ingredients. Haru looked down at it. It was a perfectly, or close to perfect as she could get, Hibird-shaped chocolate.

While making the finishing touches, Haru's mind wandered off to the next day, where Haru would give Hibari the chocolate, and perhaps a confession as well. But then, it occured to her that Hibari was never one to spare even a glance to his classmates. The prefect only looked at them to make sure that they weren't causing any trouble..

Haru bit her lip. It wasn't even certain that Hibari would even glance her way. She wasn't anything special.. Heck, she wasn't even a Nanimori student! Why would he like someone like her?

Haru's eyes burned as tears welled up to the surface. One by one, single tears made their way down her cheeks, and onto the countertop.

Then, Haru furiously wiped the tears away. There was no use crying over this.. It was then Haru decided that she wasn't going to give Hibari the chocolate after all. It wasn't like he was going to cry if he didn't get anything.. Heck, he wouldn't even care.

With a small sniffle, Haru put the chocolate in the fridge, probably something to nibble on later, turned off the light, and left the room. It was late, and Haru didn't want to be late for school tomorrow.

Little did she know, there was something, or someone there. And that someone, was watching the whole thing.

Kyoya Hibari walked inside Nanimori Middle, bright and early, because he hated crowds. As the prefect opened his locker, he saw that there was something in it that was not there before.

A single box.

Something registered in his mind that it was Valentine's Day. At first, Hibari wasn't even going to open it. However, after seeing a letter in a familiar handwriting, he decided against it.

Taking the box in hand, the raven read the letter firsrt. He was slightly taken aback at what it said.

_Hibari,_

_In this box, is a special homemade chocolate, made by one of our own Vongola members. Treat it well._

The letter was not signed, but the words sounded similar to what a certain kid would say. He was taken aback by what was inside. A Hibird-shaped chocolate. He stared at it for a moment, before closing the box and pocketing it.

He made a mental note to thank the child later.

"Haru-chan!" Tsuna yelled, running up to her.

"Hahi?" Haru turned around. It was a normal day at school, and nothing really happened, so what could Tsuna want with her?

"Haru-chan. I heard that you have Hibari-san chocolate! Is that true?!" Tsuna asked, after catching his breath of course. It looked as if he had just ran a marathon.

However, Haru was too shocked. Questions ran through her head. How did Hibari even get it? Haru never gave it to him. It never even left the kitchen!

Tsuna stared at Haru. "What's wrong?"

Before Haru could answer, someone else beat her too it.

"A job well done, Haru Miura." Reborn spoke, appearing a few feet from them.

Both Haru and Tsuna shrieked.

Wait, could it be that..?

"Come Tsuna, you have training." Then, at that moment, Reborn kicked Tsuna's head, before disappearing. Tsuna howled in pain before whining, and with a quick goodbye, left as well.

Then Haru was alone. Alone with her thoughts.

She was so dazed, that she didn't notice a figure walk by her.

After that, Haru didn't even get a answer to her 'confession'. She was starting to think that the chocolate never made it to Hibari after all. But when she got home, the chocolate was gone.. Perhaps someone ate it?

But then, on White Day(when boys give gifts back) there was something in her locker that wasn';t there the day before.

A single box.

As she opened the box, Haru smiled.

Inside the box, was a Hibird-shaped chocolate.

It wasn't hers, she knew, because it was shaped differently. This Hibird, didn't look like it was just sitting there..

It looked like it was staring at something, or at someone.

There was a note.

_"Herbivore."_

* * *

**Hope you liked it.. Please don't kill me..**


End file.
